Esta Paz es una Humillación
by PatrickJr
Summary: Luego de la guerra, viene la paz. -¡y las fiestas! dice MISAKA mientras MISAKA termina la oración del narrador.-


Esta 'Paz' es una Humillación.

Un cierto sábado en la tarde en un cierto edificio de departamentos de Ciudad Academia, se encontraba acostado en un sofá el nivel 5 #1.  
El chico duerme mientras los demás están discutiendo algo importante.  
"Creo que deberíamos celebrar el cumpleaños de Last Order, jan. La pequeña se molesta mucho porque no ha crecido y si le demostramos que en realidad se pone más vieja le alegraría un poco."  
"Estoy de acuerdo, Aiho, una excelente idea. Celebraremos el cumpleaños de Last Order hoy mismo."  
"¡¿Hoy?! Lo decía para otro día… ¿ahora no sería un poco improvisado?"  
"Mejor así, una excelente idea como esa debería aprovecharse en el momento, también aprovechando que ella está fuera. Bueno, dejemos de hablar tanto y trabajemos más. Tú prepara algo de comer, recuerda hacer esas hamburguesas que tanto le gustan, Worst y yo arreglaremos esto para que parezca una fiesta."  
"¡¿Aaahhh?! ¿Por qué MISAKA tiene que ayudar a hacer una fiesta para esa mocosa?"  
"Porque también eres parte de esta casa, si no vas a ayudar, vete a perder el tiempo fuera."  
"Eso fue muy cruel… además, ¿Por qué se tendría que ir MISAKA cuando ese maldito lolicon está acostado durmiendo?"  
En ese momento las dos adultas giraron la cabeza y vieron a un chico de cabello blanco dándoles la espalda mientras dormía.  
Las chicas se miran a los ojos y se acercan al sofá, entre todas lo giran y el chico cae al suelo.  
Él, al sentir que se da un golpe en el piso, rápidamente estira su mano al electrodo en su cuello mientras tiene aún ojos soñolientos. Cuando se fija en la situación, da un suspiro y dice:  
"¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo, malditas?!"  
Yomikawa y Yoshikawa responden al mismo tiempo.  
"Daremos una fiesta de cumpleaños a Last Order, queremos que nos ayudes."

"¡Gyahaha! ¡Esto se pone interesante!, dependiendo de lo que él responda, MISAKA tomará una decisión~." La chica en el aodai blanco reía de expectación.  
Las tres chicas miran fijamente a Accelerator con ojos extraños y él dice:  
"¿Que yo las ayude a hacer una fiesta para esa mocosa? Dejen de joderme, tengo mucho sueño como para que me despierten por esta estupidez."  
Entonces el chico se vuelve a acostar en el sofá y les da la espalda.  
"¡Pues si no vas a ayudar fueeera de aquíiiiii."  
Mientras decían esto, las dos mujeres agarran al chico por piernas y brazos, lo sacan de la casa de un tirón y cierran la puerta.  
"ESSSAAASSS MAALDITASSSS"  
El chico cierra el puño y dice esas palabras mientras de él sale un aura muy oscura.  
"¡A la mierda! Me largo a dormir a otro sitio mientras terminan con esa ridiculez."  
El chico se levanta del piso y comienza a pensar profundamente.  
("…una fiesta para esa mocosa, ¿eh?...")  
En ese momento viene a su mente la cara sonriente de la niña mientras lo abraza. Después mueve sus cejas hacia arriba.  
"Tsk…. Qué molesto." Dice, mientras se pone la mano en la cara.

Mientras tanto se encuentra caminando por una calle de la ciudad una chica. Esa chica se hace llamar Misaka Worst.  
("aaaahhh… MISAKA quería que ese idiota participara en la fiesta de Last Order… tsk, si no fuera tan malditamente tímido… ¡Mierda! ¿Qué cree MISAKA que hubiera hecho si participara? Aaaaahhh~ sin duda hubiera sido interesante…")  
Al mismo tiempo frente a ella pasaba un chico de cabello blanco mientras se apoyaba en un bastón de alta tecnología. La chica levanta la cabeza y ve cómo el chico entra en una tienda de disfraces.  
"¡Gyahahaha MISAKA sabía que haría algo! ¡Era imposible que no hiciera nada mientras piensan hacer algo especial para esa mocosa!"

Mientras tanto en la preparación de la fiesta para Last Order.  
"Kikyo, parece que nos quedamos solas, jan…"  
"No importa, yo confío en que ese chico haga algo para ella… Aiho, ¿llevas tanto tiempo viviendo con él y aún no lo conoces?"  
"¡Nyaahaha, lo sé, lo sé! Sé que en realidad es todo un sentimental cuando se trata de esa niña, ¡esa es su parte más linda, jan! nyahahaha."  
"hahaha, tienes razón. Pero bueno, empecemos con esto de una vez."

En un cierto hospital del 7mo Distrito, se encuentra una pequeña niña hablando con un doctor que, por alguna razón, tiene cara de rana.  
"Doctor, doctor, ¿Algún día MISAKA tendrá grandes pechos como Yomikawa y una altura como la de Yoshikawa? Pregunta MISAKA mientras MISAKA queda discretamente fascinada por tu gran parecido con Gekota."  
"Yo creo que sí, algún día lograrás tener un cuerpo como el de una mujer adulta, pero mientras tanto tienes que alimentarte bien para poder crecer, Last Order."  
"¡Eso no es problema para MISAKA! En la casa hay alguien que se ocupa de que me alimente perfectamente para no tener problemas, dice MISAKA mientras MISAKA recuerda a 'esa persona'."  
"Hahahaha, me alegro que se preocupen por ti. Ahora tengo que volver al trabajo, pequeña, vuelve a casa y no te desvíes que después tengo a alguien llamándome para preguntar por qué llegas tres minutos tarde."  
"¡Entendido! Se despide MISAKA mientras MISAKA hace una pose de militar."  
La pequeña niña sale del hospital y va de camino a casa, mientras camina alegremente, también piensa:  
("Necesito crecer lo más rápido posible para poder gustarle a ese chico, piensa MISAKA mientras MISAKA se pone roja…. Hmmm… hmmm… ¿estará en casa ahora? Se pregunta MISAKA…")  
La chica frena porque ya llegó a su edificio. La pequeña niña abre la puerta y en ese momento puede ver una mesa llena de comida, entre ella se encuentran esas hamburguesas que tanto le gustan. Hay dos personas de pie mientras le lanzan pedazos de confeti.  
Ella se sorprende y se emociona mucho.  
"¡Wahhh~! ¿Qué se celebra? ¡Pregunta MISAKA mientras MISAKA se emociona cada vez más!"  
"¡Kikyo y yo hemos decidido que hoy celebraremos el día de tu cumpleaños, jan! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Last Order!"  
"¡SIIIIIIIIII~! Grita MISAKA mientras MISAKA se pregunta algo… ¿Dónde está Misaka mayor? Pregunta MISAKA mientras MISAKA es curiosa."  
Yomikawa y Yoshikawa se miran fijamente y bajan la cabeza mientras piensan:  
("esa maldita, ¿cómo puede ser tan cruel?")  
"hmmm, ya veo, dice MISAKA mientras MISAKA se vuelve a preguntar algo… ¿y dónde está él? Pregunta MISAKA mientras MISAKA vuelve a sentir curiosidad."  
Yomikawa y Yoshikawa mantienen la mirada baja, cuando en ese momento entra por la puerta una rana verde gigante. La rana no dice nada y se les queda mirando. En el mismo momento los ojos de la pequeña niña se abren en modo:Gekota y grita:  
"¡GEKOTAAAA~! Grita MISAKA mientras MISAKA se divierte muuuchoo."  
Yomikawa y Yoshikawa se miran y se empiezan a arrodillar lentamente mientras se ríen. Detrás del gran Gekota viene Worst con un móvil mientras toma muchas fotos y se ríe.  
"Hahahahahahahaahahahahahah"  
"¡Nyahahahahahahahahahahahah!"  
"¡Gyahahahahahahahahahahahah!"  
Dentro del gran disfraz de Gekota hay un chico con cabello blanco, ojos rojos y un rostro completamente sonrojado mientras está haciendo un pequeño baile con la niña y a la vez piensa.  
("esas idiotas se están riendo. Cuando salga de aquí las mataré, sin duda las mataré…. ¡! Esa maldita de Worst está tomando fotos con su móvil…. Mierda… este ha sido el error más grande que he cometido en mi vida… Dios, ¡¿Por qué me haces estas mierdas?!")

La fiesta acaba de terminar. En un sofá se encuentra una pequeña niña que se ha quedado dormida. Recogiendo la basura se encuentran Yomikawa y Yoshikawa, y acostada en el piso se encuentra Misaka Worst.  
En otro cuarto se encuentra el nivel 5 #1 de Ciudad Academia. El chico se está quitando el gran disfraz. Cuando se lo logra quitar, lo guarda en una gran bolsa y decide salir a la sala con las demás chicas. En el momento en que Yomikawa y Yoshikawa lo ven, sueltan unas risas, el chico las ve y decide ignorarlas.  
Cuando decide tirarse en alguna parte del suelo se le acercan las dos chicas maduras por detrás.  
"Hoy has actuado muy bien, 'Gekota', me alegra ver tu lado bueno de vez en cuando, jan." Dice Yomikawa y le besa una mejilla.  
"Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, ¿hasta dónde llega tu amor por esa niña?, descubrir eso sería un experimento digno de hacerse, hahaha." Yoshikawa le besa la otra mejilla.  
Inmediatamente ellas se van y el chico queda acostado.  
"Tsk… mujeres molestas… aaah, me iré a comprar algo de café, tanto sentimentalismo me enferma."

Accelerator está ahora caminando por la calle con unas bolsas en la mano, cuando de repente ve frente a él a una chica, esa chica es Misaka Worst, cuando él la ve, chasquea la lengua.  
"Gyahahaha, MISAKA no te dará un beso en la mejilla así que olvídalo."  
"¿Qué quieres?"  
"Negociar~."  
"Jaaa~, me largo a otro sitio, no estoy para bromas."  
"Gyahahahah."  
En ese momento la chica saca su móvil.  
En el móvil hay una imagen de Accelerator con el disfraz de Gekota, pero sin la cabeza puesta. El chico la ve y abre los ojos.  
"m-maldita… ¿c-cóm-"

"Gyahahaha, a veces te olvidas que MISAKA es un clon de la electromaster nivel 5 de esta ciudad, ¿En verdad crees que es tan difícil para MISAKA hackear una cámara de un vestidor y tomar una foto?"  
"Tsk… ¿qué quieres?, dependiendo de lo que quieras, ya veremos." 

En cierto almacén abandonado se puede ver a un chico disfrazado de Gekota y una chica con ojos abiertos como rana (Modo: Gekota) bailando.  
Dentro del disfraz, Accelerator piensa.  
("En serio, Dios, ¿qué mierda te he hecho para merecer esto?...")  
"Gyahahaha ¡qué divertido!... GEKOTAAA~ lalalala GEKOTAAA~"

Acostada en un sofá una niña está dormida, en ese momento la niña da un pequeño bostezo y dice:  
"Asdfsaf… grafcsias… te quiiierfo Gekoftaa~"

_**Fin~**_


End file.
